eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Aegis
Aegis: Protected from one enemy spell or effect (but not from battle damage). Aegis is a battle skill. Its effect can be applied to units and players. It was first introduced in The Empty Throne, and appears on cards of every faction. :Find more cards with Aegis in its category page. Details Aegis appears as a blue aura around units and player avatars while active. Units with the skill gain this aura when played. Otherwise, the aura appears on units or players as they gain Aegis from effects, or as a weapon with Aegis is played on them. An active Aegis protects the unit or player from the first enemy spell or effect that would affect them. This stops the effect from happening; any spells stopped this way are effectively negated (although additional effects not targeting an enemy with Aegis may still occur - see Spells with Multiple Effects below) and go to their owner's void. Aegis protects from both effects that target the unit or player directly (such as ), and ones that don't target directly (like ). Aegis also protects attachments on units and players with an active aura. For example, trying to use to destroy an attachment will pop unit or player's Aegis instead. Aegis does not protect from your own spells or effects, or from neutral, unowned game effects, such as the damage from . Aegis will not protect units from dying to damage, or from attacks by units with . After Aegis protects from a spell or effect, the aura is removed (often referred to as "popped"), and the keyword will appear grayed out while inactive. If a unit or weapon with the Aegis keyword leaves play and is later returned, Aegis will be reactivated for an additional use. Aegis only protects units in the play zone. Units with the Aegis keyword are not protected in the deck, hand, void, or market (however, they can be protected by player Aegis). Spells with Multiple Effects Aegis will completely protect a unit or player from one spell, even if it has multiple effects. For example, , when played with its Decimate ability, will and kill all units, but a unit with Aegis will not be silenced or killed. Similarly, would pop a player's face Aegis and they will not take damage or discard a card. Some spells have a two effects, with the second being dependent on the first in some way. These are written as "A, then B"; examples include and . If the first of these effects is blocked by Aegis, the second will not occur. For spells with two effects listed separately, such as or , blocking the first effect with Aegis will not prevent the other effects. Face Aegis Aegis can be given to a player through cards such as . Aegis on players is commonly referred to as "face Aegis". Like it does for units, Aegis protects the player from a spell or effect that affects them directly. It protects any relics or relic weapons attached to the player. Face Aegis also protects from effects on cards in the player's hand, deck, or void. This can lead to some surprising results for people not familiar with these interactions. For example: * If you gain a face Aegis after being cursed by , the Aegis will be popped the next time you would be forced to discard (preventing the effect that turn). * Face Aegis will not protect from generated by enemy effects like . Although the card is detrimental, the Firebomb was added to your deck and is owned by you. When you are forced to play it with , it is not an enemy effect. * If one of your units is , your face Aegis doesn't stop it from being put back into your hand, but it does stop the card from being transformed once it's there. Face Aegis does not block "positive" enemy effects which make you draw or play cards. Some examples are , , , and Notes Aegis does not stop and is not broken by "static" effects, such as "Can't Fly" ability or "The enemy player can't gain health" ability. "Nothing can have an Aegis" ability removes all Aegis auras when she is played. They are not restored if she leaves play or is . Related Cards Category:Aegis Category:Battle Skills